


Milk and Honey

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "can it get kinky? because that'd be awesome. bottom!steve, dirty filthy loving"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunslingaaahhh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gunslingaaahhh).



> I'm so sorry for this.

Danny is Steve-drunk, from days and nights in Steve's constant presence. Steve's every gesture, every word, every action seems to be a signal, a sign that Steve wants Danny to fuck him. Slam him down, bend him over, hog-tie him, or bend his legs up against his chest and drill into him. Sure, when Steve is half naked and backed up against Danny, grinding against him, that is clear and obvious, but Danny's thoughts are tangling, muddling when he tries to figure out if the way Steve is poking his tongue through the hole of Danny's bagel, to catch a drip of honey, means he wants Danny's tongue in his hole. He just isn't sure.

"Babe, are you..."

"What?" Steve says and from his grin, yeah, he was doing it on purpose. He licks along his fingers slowly, closing his eyes and moaning with pleasure. He isn't wearing a shirt, just boxers because he's fresh from the shower.

It's a Sunday morning and they don't have anywhere to be. Steve swipes his finger through the melted butter and honey on the bagel and drips it on his right nipple and shoots Danny a look from under his lashes that has Danny up out of his chair. He sucks Steve clean. He knows where this is headed, yet he doesn't balk. Before Steve he never would've tried something like this, but he can't say no, hasn't even tried to say no to Steve in months. Steve has been trained in seduction, though it's not like he needs the extra skills once he takes off his clothes. Like Danny could ever say no to Steve's body.

But Danny has to make a show of not giving in too easily. "Oh, come on. We've done this one before with ice cream. It was really sticky. Why do you love sticky so goddamn much?" He sits back down in his chair and doesn't even try to hide the tent of his shorts.

"Please," Steve goes down on his knees, not to offer Danny a blowjob, but in supplication. "I'll make it so good for you. And didn't I taste amazing? Don't you want to taste me some more?"

Danny tips his head back and groans.

"I'll wear my uniform for you next time," Steve says voice gone soft as soft.

Danny nods because his throat is suddenly parched. He's been trying to get Steve in and then out of his dress uniform since they started fucking, but Steve has refused.

Steve smiles, showing his teeth, hops to his feet like a cat, and melts an entire stick of butter, stirs in half a jar of honey. He rummages in one of the drawers until he finds an old basting brush, hands it to Danny, and waits for instructions. Steve stands utterly still, but Danny can tell he's excited, practically exploding with anticipation.

"This?" He brandishes the brush at Steve, "Is not hygienic. It's gross. What is wrong with you?"

"Don't worry. We'll throw the brush away when we're done," Steve says, but Danny looks mildly horrified, is mildly horrified. Still he gets a towel out of the laundry and lays it out on the kitchen floor.

"Hands and knees," he says to Steve.

Steve goes down gracefully and he's trembling now, cock red purple and pulled up tight against his belly.

Danny sticks his finger into the slippery sticky mess of butter and honey still in the saucepan. It's warm--not hot. He licks his finger. It's sweet-slick-salty-unctuous and coats his mouth and tongue. He picks up the brush and dips it into the golden mixture, but is unsure how to start. The brush drips onto the small of Steve's back and he bucks his back into a concave curve and moans. Danny realizes anything he does will probably be all right. He swipes a stripe slowly down Steve's ass and then leans in and licks it.

"God, you taste amazing. I'm going to paint you and eat you. Then paint us both and fuck you, but I'm not going to come in you, babe. You're going to have to suck me off. I want to come in your mouth. Want you to taste our fucking."

Steve groans and sticks his ass out for Danny. He drags the sodden brush across Steve's other ass cheek and then refills it and drags it down across Steve's hole, which puckers and opens like a hungry little mouth.

That gives Danny an idea. He jumps up and rifles through the drawer where they keep the pancake turners and wooden spoons and finds exactly what he needs--a turkey baster. He thwaps Steve on the ass with it. Steve peers over his shoulder and chokes out a low moan. He screws his eyes closed and bites his lower lip, like he does when things get too good, too intense, almost too much to bear.

"Oh, yeah. Fill me up and eat me out." Steve's voice is like silk dragged along gravel, tearing in spots, ruined and wrecked.

Danny squeezes the bulb on the baster and fills it a quarter of the way. He takes a deep breath, because he is actually doing this and he's so turned on by how filthy and sick and wrong it is. HE inserts the tip of the baster into Steve's asshole, squeezes the bulb slowly, so that the honey and butter don't just come shooting back out, but fill up Steve.

Steve moans an incoherent string of syllables when Danny slips the baster out. He takes a deep breath and expells it against Steve's ass, Steve growls and chokes. Some of the butter drips out and down his balls. Danny flicks his tongue against them and slurps up the mess.

 

He doesn't want to tease Steve, knows Steve is already half way there, and expects that Steve might even blow his load without being touched. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen and Danny always feels a little thrill of pride. He latches on and thrusts his tongue into Steve's slippery hole and warm sweetness explodes against his lips and mouth and tongue and he slurps and laps and sucks and stabs his tongue up and in as far as he can trying to lick away every molecule of the creamy honey. It tastes different mixed with Steve's musky sourness, still delectable, but different.

Steve is losing it, slamming his backside against Danny's tongue wildly. He's making noises like an animal and Danny is so hard it hurts. He's almost afraid to fuck Steve. Feels like his skin might unknit itself, anything could happen. It feels dangerous and yet he has to get his cock into Steve now. Right now.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" Danny dips his hand into the mixture, which is cooling, and coats his dick with it. He pumps his hand up and down a few times and then rams into Steve, because that's how he likes it best--a little prep, lots of lube, and a great big shove.

Steve howls. Actually fucking howls and Danny almost blows his load. He takes a breath and pulls slowly back and slides slowly in.

"You're not fucking me, Danny. I need you to fuck me. Hard. Fast. Like you're trying to break me in half with your cock." He reaches around and slaps Danny's ass; it stings.

Danny bangs him as hard as he can and with one slick-sticky hand he grabs Steve's cock and starts pumping. It doesn't take long to bring him off.

Steve droops, but stays positioned on his knees. Danny brings his hand to Steve's mouth and Steve greedily licks away the mix of butter and honey and semen. Danny goes back to slowly easing himself in and out of Steve, but the stickiness is starting to get the upper hand. He pulls out and swivels Steve around. They kiss like they are trying devour one and other.

"Is your knee OK, like this?" Steve cups Danny's chin.

"Yeah, I'll be OK."

Steve doesn't look convinced, but he takes Danny's cock into his mouth and sucks hard and fast. He can tell when Danny is close and he stops, let's Danny calm down. He does it twice.

"Steven, will you fucking let me come already." Danny grabs Steve's head roughly, making it clear he's not going to let Steve pull off again.

Steve doesn't stop the third time. He hums and moans and Danny explodes. It actually feels as if his skin evaporates around him leaving behind nothing but a throbbing pulse in the air and a rush of breath.

"See?" Steve grins. "Told you I'd make it good for you."

Danny rolls his eyes, but he nods, barely making his head go up and down once. Yeah, that was amazing, but he's not going to say it out loud. He needs to keep up the pretense, the illusion, that Steve can't make him do anything.


End file.
